


Undercover - Nick Amaro

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Nick went undercover and missed his check-in call.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Reader, Nick Amaro/You
Kudos: 7





	Undercover - Nick Amaro

Nick was sent to work undercover for what they thought was just drug trafficking, but it turned out to be a sex trafficking ring as well. The thought of sending Nick so deep undercover didn’t sit well with Liv. it didn’t matter, Nick was adamant. He was always so headstrong and he knew that if he could get those bastards locked up, he wouldn’t hesitate. Liv had been waiting by her phone, checking up with officers she had sent out to search for Nick. She looked out the window and her eyes landed on Nick’s girlfriend.

She was sitting at Nick’s desk, hunched over his desk. Her hair was in a disheveled ponytail, chewing on her thumbnail. Her eyes darted around the precinct whenever someone would walk in. She’s trying so hard to hold onto hope, but the fear in her mind kept taunting her. She was terrified, but she couldn’t deal with a life without Nick.

The last time they heard from him was two nights ago. He missed his check-in call and it usually didn’t happen unless something had happen. She waited by the phone, chewing on her thumbnail impatiently. Her eyes kept welling up and she kept fighting them back. No matter how much she checked her phone, there were no news.

Nick limped in, looking like a complete mess. His clothes were tattered, blood oozing from cuts from his face. Bruises were started to form, but it didn’t seem like any major damage was done. The officers that were left behind, hurried over and checked up on him. Hearing the commotion, Liv hurried out of her office and sighed in relief to see Nick in one piece. The team all rushed to him, and the chatter was what caught her attention.

Her face crumpled up as relief washed over her. He was safe. He was right there. Her hands flew up and covered her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. She cowered behind her knees, shoulders trembling as she cried silently. She didn’t want her distraught face to be the first thing he saw from his return. All she could think about was how close she was to losing him and how lost she felt.

After the welcoming hugs and reassuring that he was alright, Liv nodded her head towards his desk. His girlfriend was curled up in a ball, with her head buried in her knees at his desk. His heart sank, but his heart was swelled with joy to see her. He slowly approached her, feeling guiltier with each step that he worried her once again.

“Hey,” He softly called out.

He squatted beside her, immediately wrapping his arms around her. She sniffled and quickly wiped away her tear soaked face, before looking up to face the man she had been waiting for all night.

“Nicky…” Her voice cracked upon the first words she said to him. Her voice seemed caught in her throat as she struggled to formulate any words. Seeing the cuts and bruises on his face broke her heart. She could only imagine the other injuries hidden from sight. She had so many things she wanted to say to him, but she just couldn’t utter a single word.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized.

She nodded and immediately crashed into his arms, pulling him into a hug so tight. His eyes welled up, as he rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her crying. She sobbed into his chest, with hands clutching at his dirty shirt. He held her in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soaked his shirt. A tiny lapse let her pull away, and she looked up at him with concerned bloodshot eyes.

“I thought I lost you.” She breathlessly whispered.

He nodded and brushed back the wet strands of hair that stuck onto her cheeks. His rough hands cradled her flushed cheeks in the palms of his hand. His thumbs affectionately caressed her soft cheeks, savoring her beautiful face. He was so thankful to have her in his life. There were so many times he was struggling deep undercover, but she was his ticket out. She was the reason why he held out for so long. There will never be enough words to describe how grateful he felt to be loved by her.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” He apologized again, pulling her back into a warm and tight embrace.

Her lips still trembled, and her heart was still racing from the fear. However, she felt a lot better being in his arms.

“I love you.” She whispered and turned her head to plant a kiss on the side of his neck. The corner of his lips curled into a sweet and boyish smile. His heart swelled up in joy and he pulled away to look her right in the eyes.

“I love you so much. I’m sorry again for worrying you. Let’s go home.” He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment. She hummed in agreement, she ready to sleep in the arms of the man she loved after weeks of sleeping alone.


End file.
